


la distancia cuando es cero

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Spoilers de Hawkeye, Spoilers de Young Avengers, komo saver, o pre-slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacen esto cada cierto tiempo. Fingir que el apartamento que David y Tommy comparten les da cabida a todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la distancia cuando es cero

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un poco más America y qué guay es Kate que Kate/America pero bueno. Se me va la mano un poco porque Kate/Mundo y todos deberían querer a Kate.
> 
> Spoilers hasta el último número de Hawkeye (18, si no recuerdo mal), spoilers de todo Young Avengers.

America acepta el café que David le trae con un gruñido. No aparta la vista de la puerta, que gime al abrirse y deja paso a la figura sibilina de Kate en medio de un bostezo. El café es negro, amargo, ocupa una taza diminuta y deja un regusto terco en sus labios, uno que va a durar toda la mañana (o lo que queda de tarde). Kate lleva una camiseta de Pink Floyd que se envuelve en sus hombros con holgura, unos pantalones morados que cuelgan del hueso de su cadera, y ella finge que sus ojos no se amoldan a esa curvatura mientras da otro sorbo a su café.

—¿Estamos todos? —pregunta, se deshace el moño tentativo con el que ha salido del dormitorio de Tommy, y el cabello negro cubre las quemaduras del día anterior, pero también sobre las marcas de todo lo que America se esfuerza en no escuchar por la noche.

Hacen esto cada cierto tiempo. Fingir que el apartamento que David y Tommy comparten les da cabida a todos. La cama de Tommy rota, pero se trata de un colchón maltrecho que no tiene soporte; America ha dormido en rocas más cómodas, así que más a menudo que no se encoge hecha un ovillo en una esquina del sofá, aferrada a su cazadora, y se despierta con una manta sobre los hombros y la chaqueta aún en sus manos.

—Teddy está en la cocina —la voz perezosa de Billy se arrastra desde la otra esquina del sofá, donde se extiende y no abre los ojos.

La mirada de Kate cambia de inmediato, “hmmm, tortitas” y la sonrisa se extiende por su rostro como algo líquido, y hay tantas pecas que lamer ahí que America aparta la ojos.

 

*

 

Echa de menos el constante cacareo de fondo de Loki, pero nunca lo admitirá. Loki cantando las mentiras, pero muchas veces las verdades, y era mucho más sencillo cuando tenía un objetivo al que atacar a cada momento. Ahora rompe el espacio de una patada y echa de menos la ausencia, el hueco que deja su equipo, lo que nunca ha dejado su hogar.

Ese mundo es histriónico. Mallas de colores y capas y monólogos irritantes, incluso para los tres don nadie que encuentra de camino al bar. No es el primero que encuentra y no es tan diferente de lo que deja atrás, si tiene que ser sincera. Está a punto de llamarlo casa, _casa,_ quiere escupirlo. Agarra a uno de ellos de la nuca y le rompe la nariz contra la pared de ladrillo, el rojo se entremezcla con el tono anaranjado. Incluso de noche, ese mundo es demasiado brillante. Las paredes, las casas, la sangre. Incluso en el bar, las chicas tienen el pelo rubio y vestidos ceñidos de colores vivos bajo las luces de neón. America es allí una interrupción, una cosa que pasa cada cientos de años, y una de ellas se le acerca con curiosidad, con un vestido tan rojo que parece que va a consumirla entera y una sonrisa hambrienta.

—¿Y tú de dónde sales?

America sonríe y le aparta el cabello de las mejillas, pega la cadera contra su vestido.

 

*

 

David tiene la noche libre y Tommy y Kate se confunden entre la multitud en la pista del MJ. America apoya las botas encima de la mesa y David se reclina en el asiento mientras mueve los dedos incansablemente sobre la pantalla de su móvil. America sonríe contra el botellín de cerveza y sacude la cabeza.

—No te va a escribir —y cuando David levanta el rostro, con el ceño fruncido—. Te convendría echar un polvo y despejarte un poco.

David se humedece los labios y ladea el rostro. “¿Es eso lo que haces tú?” y la pregunta está impregnada de sorna, hace que America ponga los ojos en blanco. En la mesilla de noche de David está la foto de una chica de pelo azul tratando de separarse de alguien que la sujeta para sacar la foto, se ríe como los niños pequeños, a convulsiones. David la mira como mira a Teddy, como mira ella a Kate.

Levanta la cerveza para brindar.

—A mí me funciona.  
—Ajá.

El chasquido de las botellas no se escucha entre la música. Sus miradas furtivas localizan a Kate entre la multitud, la sonrisa que le cuelga siempre de los labios ahora y los movimientos descuidados de Tommy mientras caracolean entre la gente.

 

*

 

La cosa es así: Tommy desaparece de vez en cuando, porque Tommy no sabe ( _no puede,_ dice Billy) estar en un mismo sitio demasiado tiempo. (“Me parece muy bien, pero eso no me ayuda a pagar el alquiler”, David se queja, y está segura de que hay más de lo que quiere admitir ahí, como si David, igual que America, hubiera formado este nuevo nexo de personas a las que no quiere dejar escapar.)

La cosa es así: Kate se marcha a Los Ángeles.

 

*

 

No son un equipo, son pura gravitación. Son lo que pasa cuando no tienen a dónde ir, ni con quién estar. Por eso acaba ocupando el antiguo cuarto de Tommy y por eso deja de romper las paredes de esta dimensión a puñetazos todas las noches.

Noh-Varr se deja barba de nuevo. O más bien se deja ir, son los restos que deja el Huracán Kate Bishop, y America cree que lo tiene más que merecido. Llena el apartamento de country, muy a pesar de los gruñidos lastimosos de Billy, compran más pizza de la que pueden comer esa noche y David llega a casa a las ocho de la noche, con la camisa arrugada y aspecto de necesitar diez años de vacaciones.

Se deja caer junto a Noh-Varr, pero sobre todo junto a la pizza.

—Kate dice hola —anuncia Billy, y levanta el móvil en el aire y apunta la cámara hacia ellos—. Sonreíd.

America sonríe mientras salta el flash, y por la noche decide que tiene que cambiar ese colchón quejumbroso, ese que aún huele en su mente a Kate y sobre el que puede imaginarse el ángulo que conforman sus rodillas y la curva de su espalda al arquearse, con las miles de salpicaduras de pecas que dibuja en su mente. Y cuando su móvil vibra ahí está, una imagen de Kate y una cazadora con la bandera de Estados Unidos, y los escuetos mensajes que se envían de vez en cuando.

Gruñe y se estira en el colchón, se deja mecer por el sopor agobiante del alcohol y separa las rodillas. No contesta, apoya el teléfono en el suelo y la mano sobre su abdomen. Tira de la tela de su camiseta como si no acabara de decidirse. Piensa en esa chica rubia del vestido rojo, piensa en otras tantas así. Todas tan dispares, en las de colores vivos y piel oscura y cabello claro, ninguna cubierta de pecas y una contestación mordaz siempre en los labios. Piensa en ellas y en su lengua, en la calidez húmeda contra sus dedos al encaminarlos entre sus piernas.

 

*

 

Tommy vuelve y comparten colchón. Uno nuevo, más resistente. Habla mucho antes de quedarse dormido, pero cuando cae es como un cadáver. Duerme tres, cuatro horas al día. Se levanta lleno de energía y frases atropelladas, y America gruñe y le echa de la cama.

David prepara café, Tommy prepara tostadas, America abre el portátil encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué tal guardaespaldas?

(David.)

—¿Qué tal robar un banco en otra dimensión?

(Tommy.)

Le pega un bocado a una tostada quemada.

—Hay un puesto de repartidor —anuncia en voz alta, con la boca llena de migas. Sabe montar en moto, sabe llevar cosas; no puede salir mal.  
—No sé si un puesto de cara al público es lo más adecuado para ti.

Su móvil vibra, y es la foto de un gato. Kate les mantiene a todos informados; hay fotos de la playa, fotos de gatos, fotos de su última escayola y el músico que se la firmó. Se la tiende a Tommy y continúa bajando en la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Cómo de difícil puede ser?

Y qué si aún está pagando los desperfectos del restaurante que destrozó.

 

*

 

Hay un tiroteo, pero nadie les avisa. Por mucho que Billy se lo repita hasta creérselo, no son los Vengadores, no hay ninguna línea directa entre ellos y las noticias importantes, o nadie que requiera su presencia. Por eso la noticia va de Kate a Billy y de Billy a Teddy y al resto, y America encuentra a Kate con la mirada perdida en el pasillo del hospital. Lleva el casco bajo el brazo y su cazadora huele a fritos, y se aguanta la exhalación de alivio cuando ve a Kate allí, entera y sin más rasguños de los habituales. Billy tiene un brazo sobre su hombro, y Kate no deja de repetir lo _imbécil, extremadamente imbécil_ que es Clint Barton mientras se mira las uñas. America se sienta a su lado, y ambos, Billy y Kate, levantan la vista hacia ella.

La planta del hospital bulle de actividad. America cree haber visto a dos o tres Vengadores, todos con ropa de civil. Guardan la puerta de la habitación y charlan mientras se toman un café. Barton lleva tres días allí y Kate tiene los ojos rojos, se tensa cuando America le agarra la mano en un movimiento brusco y torpe, con el pulgar trazando los huecos de sus nudillos.

Ninguno dice nada.

 

*

 

Kate tiene las llaves del piso de Barton. Cuando llegan, un labrador se lanza hacia su pecho. Tiene el pelaje claro, se lanza a lamer la barbilla y las mejillas de Kate, y esta le corresponde rascándole tras las orejas y con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos. “Pórtate bien, Lucky”, y el perro se baja, se dedica a dar vueltas en el salón del loft.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

No pretende que suene tan abrupto como lo hace, y Kate resopla y deja caer las llaves sobre la mesa. Hay una cosa densa entre ellas, como una pared que America se imagina desde antes de que se fuera, todo lo que intenta mantener a raya. Es la misma tensión que encuentra cada vez que hablan o le contesta a los mensajes, la misma de Kate cuando “ni siquiera sabía que te caía bien”.

—Supongo, no puedo volver a casa así —se recoge el cabello en una coleta. Tiene los rasgos más duros que la última vez que la vio, como si hubiera crecido varios años en estos meses, la piel seca. Se pregunta si es su imaginación o se notará también al contacto—. Necesito una ducha. O cien.

Se quita el jersey que lleva, que le cubre hasta los muslos, y deja al descubierto una camiseta de tirantes.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dice mientras tanto, y no sabe si hacerlo cuando no puede verla es un acto consciente o fortuito.  
—No pasa nada.

Aún apesta a fritos y quiere un pijama y volver a casa. Este último pensamiento deja patente la absurdez de todo, la manera en la que ha llegado a pensar en esto como una comodidad, en esperar los comentarios sardónicos de David al levantarse y amenazar a Tommy diez veces al día para que friegue los platos en dos segundos.

—No, sí que… Da igual, sólo gracias, ¿vale? —esta vez sí le mira, tiene una sonrisa a punto de salir pero hay algo que no se lo permite.

America se encoge de hombros.

—Te robaré la cena como compensación, David está pasando por una fase tailandesa y en casa sólo hay curry massaman.  
—Ah, te cocinaré mi famosa lasagna precongelada.

Cuando reaparece es con el pelo húmedo y una camiseta raída que obviamente no es suya. America ha robado un refresco y se ha encariñado más de lo que va a admitir con el perro de Barton, que rueda por el suelo para que le rasque el abdomen. La lasagna se descongela mal y sabe peor, Kate se la come igual y cruza los tobillos desnudos sobre la mesa, con el plato en el regazo.

—No sé quién ha sido, pero van a desear no haberse metido con nosotros.

Le ha hablado de Barton, del asesinato en el edificio, de lo que ha pasado en Los Ángeles. America quiere decirle que los Vengadores están en ello, y que suelen solucionar las cosas a pesar de todo. Lo que dice en realidad es

—Ey, si necesitas músculo.

Y eso consigue la atención de Kate, una mirada que no sabe interpretar, porque Kate es hermética de una manera diferente, de esa manera en la que llevas siempre una coraza puesta. La observa en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de esbozar una sonrisa y apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. Y Kate, ese movimiento, es la cosa más frágil y más fuerte que America ha visto nunca.


End file.
